Getting Together
by awkwardlyUploads
Summary: When Kalipa Arshin, an anxious oliveblood, invites the sweet jadeblooded Betani Parnam to stay over at her hive, nobody's quite sure what to expect. What will happen when our young ladies are forced to share a recuperacoon? Nothing hardcore, kisses at the end, though. My first fanfic, so be nice! I've got the whole fic written, it's just a matter of typing so this'll be done soon.
1. Chapter 1

desperateDiamonds(dd) began trolling jadedHoney(jh) at 5:01

dd: Jaded? Where are you?

dd: you said you'd be here at 5!

dd: did something happen to you? Are you hurt?

dd: Jadie?!

dd: i4 you don't respond soon I'm over there!

dd: I'm dead serious!

jh: Kalipa, Calm Yourself…

jh: I Was A Bit Late Setting Out From My Hive,

jh: That's All,

jh: I Also Could Not Find My Writing Pad For A Moment…

dd: you're alive!

dd: I thought I'd lost my 4abulous '4riend'!

dd: how much longer until you get here?

jh: I Would Estimate Around Twenty Minutes

jh: At The Very Least…

dd: okay!

dd: see you then!

jh: I Will See You…

desperateDiamonds ceased trolling jadedHoney at 5:06


	2. Chapter 2

== Be Kalipa

You lean back in your chair, relieved that Betani isn't dead. You run back to your ablution chamber for a final once-over. You're so nervous, you haven't seen Betani in sweeps, except for the occaisional webcam picture. You smooth your hair and exit the chamber, practicing what you'll say when she arrives….

== Be Betani

You click off your drawing tablet/message device and sigh. You'd hardly left your hive when Kalipa started trolling you. You were running late because you got held up artfully splattering paint on yourself, in colours that make your eyes pop, you hope. You haven't seen Kalipa in person since you were hardly bigger than grubs, but she suddenly invited you over, and seems anxious about your well-being. Sure, you've talked with Kalipa via webcam, and you're pretty sure she's flirted with you, and that you've flirted back. Redrom, that is, because you already have a moirail and kismesis. You had turned a deep shade of green when you had realized you were flushed for her, very flushed. In fact, so flushed that it hurt to even think about not being with Kalipa. You continued to think about the illogicity of your likely one-sided affections as you were walking, until you realized you were a few hundered metres from the edge of Kalipa's nicely greened, mid-size lawn ring. As you approach her hive, you become aware of a pair of eyes peeking at you through a curtain. You smile inwardly, Kalipa, trying to make everything perfect for you….

When you reach the door, the eyes haven't been seen recently, so you're not terribly surprised when, before you get a chance to knock, the door swings open.


	3. Chapter 3

== Be Ms. Arshin

And there she is, in all her beauty. She is tall, but not more then a grub's height taller then you. Curvy, not giant like Elvira, but not as hopeless as you. She has paint splatters on her face and arms, but spotless clothing. This doesn't bother you, as it gives you the impression of an artistic goddess. The silence lasts a bit longer then strictly necessary, and you realize that you're expected to host, not just ogle. You splutter out a 'hello'. You can feel your cheeks colouring as Betani smiles. In an attempt to recover your composure, you invite her inside….

== Be the welcomed guest

You're thoughts are confirmed as you and Kalipa stare at one another. She's blushing. As she leads you inside, your arms brush up against one another's. The contact sends a little shiver up your back, being so close to your long-unrequited flushcrush, you suppress a sigh.

Kalipa's hive is quaint, not over-the-top, not a lowblood's woodshed. she takes your coat and shoes, compliments your toenail polish, and leads you to her 'sitting room' where little snacks await…

You spend the next… well, what feels like an hour or so catching up, small talk. Neither of you try to make eye contact. When you enquire about her quadrants, she blushes (again!) and proceeds to tell you about her failed attempts at a moirallegiance. She tells you a bit about each quadrant, except matespiritship, you note. it takes a bit of effort not to ask.

As the evening progresses, headed towards dawn, towards sleep, you are aching to touch Kalipa, just to hold hands, just for your feelings to be recognized…


End file.
